Declaracion de amor
by Agatha2391
Summary: La pelirroja suspiro de nuevo, puesto que su hermana mayor no era la única enamorada de un Agreste, pues a Tikki le sucedía exactamente lo mismo con el hermano de Adrián, Plagg Agreste. (un AU TIKKI X PLAGG) pasen y leanlo...


**_Hola, aquí les traigo un one-shot de Tikki y Plagg versión humana, espero les guste, como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de zag productions, solo los utilizo como medio de inspiración… espero sus review para saber que les parece, sin mas los dejo con la historia para que la disfruten_**

 **Titulo: "Declaración de amor"**

Tikki Dupain se encontraba sentada en las bancas de su colegio, esperando a Maddie, su mejor amiga. Se encontraba aburrida y decidió ponerse a dibujar, aun recordaba las palabras de su hermana Mayor **_"Tikki tienes un excelente talento, estoy segura que llegaras hacer una excelente dibujante."_** Su hermana mayor, Marinette Dupain se había graduado de la misma escuela donde ella ahora se encontraba. Su sueño se había hecho realidad ella era una excelente diseñadora reconocida internacionalmente. La pelirroja suspiro de nuevo, puesto que su hermana mayor no era la única enamorada de un Agreste, pues a Tikki le sucedía exactamente lo mismo con el hermano de Adrián, Plagg Agreste.

-Ya termine Tikki nos podemos ir.

-Pensé que estarías más tiempo Madison.

-Yo también lo pensé pero es que organizar un evento no es fácil. En especial cuando tu hermana mayor es nada mas y nada menos que la famosa periodista y presentadora del evento Alya Césaire.

-Uds creen que son las únicas- dijo un chico trigueño de lentes con vestimenta deportiva- no tienes idea de como las locas fanáticas de mi hermano me siguen y ruegan para que el venga y anime la fiesta; vivo bajo la sombra de **_dj bubbler_**.

-Ser el hermano de Nino no es fácil cierto Zac.

Aquella voz provoco que Tikki sintiera su corazón latir demasiado rápido, giro su cabeza y el chico de sus sueños se encontraba a dos personas de ella, su sonrisa boba apareció mientras tomaba con fuerza su cuaderno y lo apretaba a su pecho. Agito su cabeza para quitar esa tonta sonrisa de su cara, él mas que nadie podía saber lo que su corazón guardaba.

-Tu mejor ni opines Plagg que ser el hermano de Adrián tampoco es fácil.

-Tiene sus propias fans, aunque aunque le gano en cuanto a admiradoras.-presumió el pelinegro

-Hola Plagg- dijo Madison.

-Hola chicas, ¿como están?

-Bien gracias.

Tikki no se atrevía a saludarlo, ni siquiera a verlo, su corazón traicionero siempre le provocaba un sonrojo cuando sus miradas se encontraban o el pronunciaba su nombre, lo evitaba a toda costa, colocando alguna tonta excusa que ni ella misma creía, como deseaba sacar todo lo que su pecho tenia para decir para él, pero el miedo al rechazo era aun mas grande que su valentía.

-Bueno ya me voy, el equipo de futbol cuenta conmigo para ganar el próximo partido... adiós Maddie- dijo el trigueño algo tímido y sonrojado.

-A-adiós, Zac, suerte en tu ensayo.

-Iras a verme… bueno todos claro, irán a verme- dijo mirando a la morena a los ojos.

-Claro Zac- dijo Tikki sonriendo.-iremos apoyarte.

Plagg fijo sus ojos en la sonrisa sincera que Tikki le brindaba a Zac, como le gustaba verla sonreí, la admiraba en silencio pero no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella, ya que siempre lo evadía o inventaba una excusa para no estar cerca de él. Acaso ella lo sabia y no deseaba herirlo al escuchar de ella que sus sentimientos no eran iguales, esa duda lo carcomía cada noche, podía tener la chica que el quisiera. Muchas se le habían declarado y otras con proposiciones más elevadas de tono, pero a él eso no le importaba, ninguna admiradora le interesaba más que ella, Tikki Dupain, la misma historia se repetia en él con otra Dupain. Era acaso una maldición.

-Plagg me entere que tú y Adrián estarán en la misma pasarela este fin de semana.

-Si, los diseños que modelaremos son obras de tu hermana Marinette Tikki.

-Sabías que Tikki modelara también Plagg.

Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos a Madison, la pelirroja con un sonrojo en su cara y el pelinegro con un deje de felicidad ante aquella agradable noticia

-¿Eso… es verdad Tikki?- pregunto Plagg con curiosidad.

-Bueno yo… Ella me pidió que…

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió la anhelada respuesta y un dejo de decepción cubrió el rostro del pelinegro, quien la miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas haciéndola aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo sesión de fotos; adiós Maddie, adiós Tikki.

-Adiós- dijo la pelirroja.

El chico desapareció dejando a una chica visiblemente distraída y sonrojada.

-Tikki cuando le dirás a Plagg que te gusta.

-Jamás Maddie-dijo la chica comenzando a caminar.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero sufrir por amor, no quiero sufrir como Marinette.

-Tikki, no tienes que repetir la misma historia de Marinette, además ella si le declaro su amor a Adrián, solamente que...

-Por esa Razón Maddie, mi hermana se le declaro pero no sirvió. Adrián no la amaba. Seguramente Plagg tampoco siente lo mismo que yo, es por eso que jamás se lo diré.

-¡Piensas graduarte de colegio con ese sentimiento atorado en el pecho!

-No sigas Maddie- dijo Tikki parando de golpe- No se lo diré nunca y asunto arreglado.

Madison guardo silencio, sabia lo terca que Tikki podía ser, y si necesitaba un empujoncito ella seria quien se lo daría, caminaron el total silencio hasta la casa de Tikki, se despidió de ella y tomando su celular envió un msj a la persona que traía en mente.

-Eso, así es, perfecto Plagg; dame una mirada sexy. Muy bien. Adrián una expresión tierna pero sexy que esa ropa se vea bien en uds.

El celular del joven modelo comenzaba a sonar y distraer a los demás que estaban en el set, el chico se disculpo y tomo el móvil, miro el mensaje y ante su contenido se sorprendió, escribió un "ok" y regreso de nuevo a su trabajo.

-¿Alguna admiradora hermano?

-No-dijo el cambiando de pose- era una amiga, Adrián, puedo hablar contigo después de esto.

-Claro Plagg.

-¡DEJEN DE HABLAR!- la voz del patriarca se hacia notar asustando a sus dos vástagos- Si esas fotos no salen bien Adrián y Plagg, hare que las vuelvan hacer hasta que queden perfectas.

La noche aparecía sin ser anunciada poco a poco las personas dejaban de largo sus actividades laborales para ocuparse del descanso, del llegar a casa y ser recibidos por un "bienvenidos"; Plagg y Adrián se encontraban en el gimnasio entrenando como de costumbre, esas horas eran las que mas aprovechaban los hermanos Agreste para conversar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Plagg?

-Adrián… hay una chica que me gusta.

-Felicidades Plagg, ¿y cual es el problema?

-Creo que yo no le gusto.

Adrián lo miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que el rostro de su hermano reflejaba tristeza o desilusión, Plagg no era ese tipo de chico.

-Haz intentado decírselo.

-Cada vez que intento hacerlo ella pone una excusa para irse o me evade.

-La conozco Plagg.

-Si

-¿Quién es?

-Es Tikki Dupain.

Adrián dejo de darle golpes al saco de arena que colgaba de un gancho y miro a su hermano, sintió por primera vez que el tiempo retrocedía y miraba en Plagg el mismo sentimiento que por cobardía jamás declaro y que por amenazas él rechazo, jamás se perdonaría aquel día en el que desprecio a la única mujer que de verdad amo y que aun sigue amando.

-Lucha Plagg.

El pelinegro miro a su hermano un brillo de tristeza se poso en sus ojos esmeralda, el chico se acerco a su hermano y abrazándolo por el Hombro lo llevo hacia las bancas de aquel lugar.

-Si de verdad la amas Plagg lucha por ella y por su amor, nunca te arrepientas de lo que hagas por Tikki, no desistas.

-Hermano…

-Se feliz Plagg, haz lo que yo jamás pude hacer por mi.

-Amas a Marinette cierto.

-Jamás la eh olvidado y saber que después de 10 años volveré a verla y modelar su ropa, me tiene muy ansioso y nervioso, no se si después de tanto tiempo decirle te amo sea lo correcto.

-Que el temor no te domine Adrián.

Ambos chicos sonrieron, después de todo… aun no estaba perdido, si el destino la había puesto de nueva cuenta en su camino el lo aprovecharía.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de Tikki la chica intento tapar su rostro con la almohada pero la alarma la interrumpió en el mejor de sus sueños, la chica se levanto apagando aquel ruidoso aparato para luego tomarlo entre sus manos y mirarlo.

-No tienes ni idea de las veces que en mis sueños eh estado a punto de besar a Plagg y tú interrumpes, mañana no suenas.

Y diciendo eso desactivo la alarma, se puso en pie y estiro su cuerpo, era viernes y mañana era el gran evento como su calendario se lo mostraba, sintió un nudo en su estomago, se arrepentía el haber aceptado pero mas extraño se le hacia la insistencia de Marinette porque ella modelara. Tomo de su mesa de noche un retrato con la foto de Plagg, que celosamente guardaba y que a nadie mostraba.

-Tengo tanto miedo que si te confieso mi amor tu me rechaces, no soy fuerte como Marinette; por eso prefiero callar lo que siento por ti Plagg.

Guardo aquella foto en una de sus gavetas y se dispuso a vestirse para el colegio, opto por uno de los diseños que su hermana había preparado para ella, un vestido rojo de lunares negros y zapatillas blancas. Acomodo su cabello y tomando su mochila salió en dirección a la escuela, subió las escaleras que llegaban a su salón y al abrir la puerta su corazón se detuvo al ver la persona que se encontraba de espaldas a ella distraído por la ventana, vestía con un jean azul oscuro y una camisa manga tres cuartos color negra, giro al sentir la presencia de alguien dentro del salón y detuvo su respiración al ver a su Catarina vestida con ese hermoso vestido, ambos chicos se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada, Plagg giro de nuevo hacia la ventana tratando de calmar a su corazón, Tikki camino hacia su asiento en espera de sus demás compañeros, cerro sus ojos, acaso era algún sueño, ella y Plagg solos en el salón ¿que faltaba? Que él llegara y le declarara su amor.

-Tikki.

La chica se asusto al verlo tan cerca, sus ojos verdes oscuro eran realmente bonitos, observo un pequeño cascabel de oro que colgaba en el cuello de Plagg.

-Bonito… cascabel.

-Tikki, escúchame por favor.

-Plagg, yo… iré al baño.

-No Tikki- dijo el chico tomándole de la muñeca- ya no me evadas más.

-Plagg…

-Si no te digo lo que siento, voy a morir de asfixia.

La chica parpadeo varias veces, que era todo aquello, posiblemente era un sueño; pero si lo era porque se miraba tan real.

-Tikki, tu… yo… te quiero.

La pelirroja se paralizo y enmudeció ante aquella confesión.

-¿No piensas decir nada?-pregunto Plagg

-Es un sueño cierto. Estoy soñando que tu te me declaras y cuando estés a punto de besarme la alarma sonara. Jajaja si eso es, en cualquier momento sonara el despertador. Dentro de unos segundos- decía la chica quien se encontraba de pie caminando de un lado a otro.

Plagg la observo feliz, sus miedos desaparecieron al saber que él no le era indiferente, camino hacia ella y la detuvo de la mano y la llevo hacia él, coloco su otra mano sobre la cintura y acerco su rostro al de ella provocando un sonrojo mayor.

-La… la alarma e-es-s…ta.

Y besándola la chica estaba aun más sorprendida, porque la alarma no estaba sonando, porque ese sueño no terminaba, porque los labios de Plagg estaban sobre los de ella.

-Te parece acaso un sueño Tikki, me gustas desde siempre y si no te lo dije antes fue porque tenia miedo.

-M-miedo.

-Si, miedo a que me rechazaras, a que no sintieras lo mismo que yo.

La chica comprendió que aquello no era un sueño y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus azules ojos, había sido una tonta, él también la amaba y sus miedos la dominaban impidiéndole ser feliz.

-Yo también te quiero Plagg siempre me gustaste pero también tenia miedo, que por confesarte mis sentimientos me rechazaras como Adrián lo hizo con Marinette.

-Mi padre, el lo obligo.

-¡Como dices!- exclamo la chica.

-La carrera de Adrián comenzaba a subir como la espuma y papá no quería que nada lo distrajera y amenazo a Adrián con destruir su carrera como modelo al saber que había una chica que gustaba de él y viceversa, pero el ama a tu hermana como yo te amo a ti Tikki.

Tikki abrazo a Plagg sintiendo sus miedos aferrándose a ella de nuevo, no quería alejarse de él, no ahora que sabia que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

-Calma mi dulce Catarina, yo jamás dejare que papá nos separe.

-Gracias, gatito- dijo tocando el cascabel con sus manos.

-Tikki aceptas ser mi novia.

-Acepto casarme contigo si eso es lo que deseas.

El chico la abrazo para separar sus pies del suelo mientras daba vueltas con ella y reia feliz.

-Interrumpimos.

Los chicos observaron hacia la puerta y encontraron a sus hermanos quienes sonreían felices y estaban tomados de la mano, Plagg miro sorprendido a su hermano y de la misma forma Tikki a Marinette.

-Gracias Plagg- dijo Adrián.

-Marinette…

-Si Tikki, lo hemos solucionado y… Adrián y yo…- sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de la pena- ¿por qué me comporto como si tuviera 16 años?

-Marinette y yo somos oficialmente novios, gracias a la valentía que Plagg me transmitió fui capaz de confesar mi amor a la única mujer que de verdad quiero como mi esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Tikki sonrió feliz y corrió hacia su hermana para abrazarla, ella merecía ser feliz, miro a Plagg y le tomo de la mano, sus vidas comenzaron a cambiar y nada de esto era un sueño…

 ** _FIN…_**


End file.
